


Flintwood Oneshot

by UnconditionalDrarry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Lovers, Flintwood, Getting Together, M/M, No Smut, Oneshot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:21:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23111620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnconditionalDrarry/pseuds/UnconditionalDrarry
Summary: Based off of aTumblrprompt
Relationships: Marcus Flint/Oliver Wood
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	Flintwood Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! i know this is quite a rare/niche pairing, but I currently have another Flintwood prompt in WIP, follow my Tumblr for more content, and I am also currently working on a 30k+ word Flintwood which will hopefully be done by May!

Quidditch practice was increasingly unbearable. Who the fuck had thought training the teams together would be a good idea? Slytherin and Gryffindor were both reluctant to play, but neither was willing to be the first to back out.

“Come on Wood, scared your shit team will fail?” Cooed Bradley, one of the Slytherin beaters. His team sniggered with him but Oliver wasn’t bothered.

“I’m more concerned about them catching your headlice, Bradley.” He shot back, causing the other boy to go red in the face. This caused and uproar of laughter from his own teammates and a chorus of “ooos” were let out from the students surveying the joint practice in the stands.

Finally they kicked off in the air, and the game began. It wasn’t long before Oliver blew his whistle, flapping his arms around angrily, and making the players stop in the air to address him.

“What is it, Wood?” Shouted Jessica Thompson, the Slytherin keeeper.

“That was a dirty fucking move, Flint! This match is to practice playing, not cheating!” The chaser had almost knocked Harry off of his broom, kicking him in the thigh. It was a clear violation and both captains knew it.

Flint held his hands up in mock surrender, and the green players rolled their eyes. “Alright, lets get back to it!”

Not ten minutes later Oliver was forced to stop again, this time almost breaking the whistle with how fiercely he was blowing it. He made frantic movements for them to all stop and fly down to the pitch, which everyone did with strong indignation.

As soon as they were all on the ground Oliver stormed over to Flint, who’d purposefully hit Angela in the back of the neck causing her to drop the quaffle, and he was sick of it.

The Slytherin’s eyebrow raised as he was confronted by the other captain, and another “oooo” sound was let out when he shoved him.

“What’s your fucking problem, Flint?!” He yelled to the taller boy. Flint shoved him back with vigour.

“Oh, did I upset you wickle woodiekins?” he patronised, causing his teammates to laugh. Oliver began to shake with rage and went at him again, Flint flinched as it looked like he was about to get punched, when instead he finds himself pulled down by the hair into a searing kiss, a shock going right through his body at the sensation.

There were shocked gasps coming from their audience as the two broke apart, gasping for air.

Marcus was completely stunned. “Well that was unexpected”. Oliver blushed and chuckled with the other boy.

“Stop, fucking, cheating” he jabbed his words into the Slytherin’s chest with his finger.

“Yes sir” Marcus nodded, going back to his own broom as the game commenced once more.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://unconditionaldrarry.tumblr.com/)


End file.
